


Fool

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng
Kudos: 2





	Fool

【寶貝，今天你要穿什麼?】星伊轉頭問坐在椅子上的容仙  
【今天有要幹嘛嗎?】容仙反問星伊  
【那你想做什麼?出去逛街、還是要去踏踏青】星伊給著意見  
【想在家好好待著就好】容仙伸著懶腰說  
【好~那換件短褲就好了】星伊一件一件挑著  
【短褲?我身上穿的就是短褲阿】容仙拉開上衣  
星伊轉頭一看，就看到容仙露出有著些許腹肌完美線條的腹部，就放下手上的衣服，走過去，一把抱起容仙，坐在椅上，讓容仙坐在自己腿上

【怎麼了?】容仙雙手抱住星伊的脖子  
【你不知道你這樣很迷人嗎?】星伊邊說邊靠近容仙的頸間  
【恩~你在做什麼啦!很癢】容仙害羞的躲著  
【我已經…已經很久…沒要你了】星伊在容仙頸間留下數個吻  
【不要，等等瑋瑋醒來，看到就不好了】容仙一直推開星伊，但卻讓星伊更想要自己  
【換個地方，就好了!】星伊把容仙抱了起來，往樓下的書房走去

【第一次知道你走路的速度可以這麼快】容仙靠在星伊肩膀上說著  
【有要緊事要辦，當然要快啊!!】話才剛說完，星伊就把門給關上再鎖上  
讓容仙整個人靠在門上，星伊傾身開始的吻著，開始著她們今天幸福的一天

星伊一進門就把容仙靠在門上  
【親愛的，你不在床上嗎?】容仙雙手抱著星伊的脖子，雙腳緊緊的夾住星伊  
【偶爾也要換換地方，這樣才有新鮮感啊!】星伊笑的無害  
【可是這樣很累啊!老~~公~~】容仙使出大絕，撒嬌!!

【好啦!不在這裡，那換這裡】星伊再把容仙抱到自己的書桌上  
【你是要演哪一齣，是要演性感秘書誘惑上司阿?】容仙笑的無語  
【錯!是帥氣上司勾引傻氣無害的小秘書】星伊說完還勾了下容仙的下巴  
【可是，我想演另外一齣耶~】容仙輕輕的撫著星伊的臉  
【一個一個來，我們時間多的是，現在先演我這齣】星伊說完，馬上吻住容仙的小嘴，慢慢的舔弄著  
【老闆，你是要我做什麼?】容仙也很配合的演著戲

【我的小秘書怎麼那麼色，連個內衣的不穿呢?】星伊說完還很故意的捏了下容仙的粉紅小點  
【唔~老闆你討厭啦!】容仙全身扭動著，想要伸手遮住自己的胸部  
【不可以，老闆說的話要聽，不准遮住】星伊把容仙的雙手放到後面  
容仙只好乖乖的把手擺到後面  
【老闆~可不可以開始辦公了?】容仙歪著頭問著星伊  
【我今天會好好的仔細的看這份公文的】星伊小心的把容仙的頭髮給撥到後面

慢慢的從耳後吻著，輕輕的含住耳垂吻著  
【恩~老闆】星伊覺得容仙很適合演這種戲碼，演得唯妙唯肖阿  
星伊先是吻住容仙的唇，雙手撫摸著容仙的背，容仙也伸手把星伊的襯衫，一顆一顆的解開  
【原來，我的小秘書這麼主動這麼熱情，那我當然也不能讓你失望啊!】星伊脫掉自己的衣服，坐到椅子上  
【小秘書，往前坐一點】星伊示意坐在桌上的容仙往自己的方向往前坐  
【再往前一點】星伊看到容仙才移動一點點，看得不很開心  
【沒辦法往前了】容仙看到自己的腳都快要撞到星伊了  
【這樣，不就可以了!】星伊伸手把容仙的雙腳打開，把她往前抱著，順勢把容仙的褲子給脫掉  
【有人的小內內已經濕了喔!】星伊說完還小力的壓一下小穴  
【唔~老闆，你討厭啦!】容仙拍掉星伊的手  
【你說什麼?我可是老闆喔】星伊皺著眉頭  
【那我要好好懲罰你了】星伊說  
【你的腳要放在我椅子的兩邊啊!】星伊把容仙的腳，小心的擺到手把上  
【身體往前一點】容仙的身子稍稍往前傾

【你就好好看看，我要怎麼懲罰你】星伊一說完，馬上吻住容仙的胸  
瘋狂的舔弄著小而粉紅的蓓蕾，另一手粗魯的搓揉著胸  
【唔~~阿~~老….老闆】容仙耐不住星伊的對待，呻吟著  
容仙覺得身下的那個地方，癢癢的又濕濕的，開始不安分的動著

【幹嗎亂動，這樣我這份公文就不看了喔】星伊放開正在舔弄的蓓蕾，而另一手卻還是繼續揉著  
【對不起，老闆!拜託你繼續】容仙把星伊的手放到自己的小穴前  
【那你還要不要亂動?】星伊邊說邊挑逗著小穴  
【唔~老闆我會乖乖的，求你了!】容仙雙手合十，上下搓著  
【這次我就原諒你，但沒那麼簡單】星伊直接傾身吻住容仙的小穴

【阿~~好…好舒服…老闆】容仙雙手撐在後面，整個頭都往後仰  
星伊雙手跟嘴並用，先是輕輕的打開小穴的們，試探性的逗弄著裡頭已經些微腫大的小核  
【阿~老…闆，唔~】容仙耐不住星伊的挑逗  
星伊挑逗著小核，時不時的按壓和震動，星伊看著很是享受的容仙，越看越開心，玩心大起，先是一根手指插進去小穴，卻只插進去一點，星伊卻開始上下動著  
【阿~快…老..老闆，快點】容仙感受到刺激，只想趕快讓自己舒服點  
但星伊卻沒有繼續，把手指給收了回來，張嘴舔著容仙的胸，而手依然在小穴撫著  
【老闆~人家想要了】容仙把星伊推開，嘟著嘴跟星伊說  
【要什麼?我很認真地看著公文，你卻打擾我】星伊雖然被推開，但手仍然握住容仙的胸，持續的揉著  
【老闆~人家想要你了】容仙傾身抱住星伊，額頭相互靠著  
【要可以，我想要聽你說色色的話，小秘書，可以做到嗎?】星伊說完在容仙的小嘴上吻一個  
【小秘書想要老闆的手指插進來，小秘書想要老闆讓我爽到高潮，小秘書想要讓老闆的手都沾滿我的愛液，不知道老闆要不要?】容仙也真的說了，越說越有感覺  
【那老闆絕對不能讓小秘書失望了啊!】星伊馬上吻住小穴，快速的舔弄著，手也沒閒下來，也跟著嘴輕撫著小穴  
【唔~阿~~快，老闆快點】容仙的雙腳夾緊星伊的脖子  
【好!小秘書坐穩了】星伊先是舔舔小核再親一下後，馬上無名指插了進去  
【恩~老…老闆，快】容仙整個人往後仰著，小穴好像裝了磁鐵，一直往星伊的手靠了過去

星伊的手指在小穴抽動著，嘴巴也湊過去舔吻著，接著星伊又多一個手指插了進去，讓整個小穴都填滿  
【我的小秘書，有沒有很舒服?】星伊在容仙的耳旁邊舔邊說著  
【有，老闆…讓我..很舒服，老闆繼…繼續，快點】容仙靠在星伊肩上說著  
【會的!讓你爽到不可言喻】星伊笑著

星伊的手指慢慢的越動越快，容仙的下身也跟著星伊的手動著  
【快…快點，阿~】容仙的高潮慢慢的累積，在星伊的手下，容仙一會就到高潮的頂端了  
【呼~呼~老…闆】星伊把在桌上的容仙抱到懷裡，安撫著  
【你看我都有做到喔!把手指插進去、讓你高潮還有讓我的手都是你的愛液】星伊舔了那愛液後吻住容仙，兩人小舌激情的糾纏著，直到無法呼吸為止，星伊才依依不捨的放開容仙

【老闆，謝謝你今天的疼惜】容仙緊緊靠在星伊的懷裡  
【我的小秘書品嘗起來真好吃，下次再來一份啊!】星伊繼續挑逗著  
【那老闆能服侍入浴嗎??我好累】容仙嘟著嘴說  
【但你知道要我服侍你入浴的代價嗎?】星伊吻了下容仙的嘟起的唇  
【那這次換我勾引你了】容仙說完勾了下星伊的下巴

【你，承受的了?】星伊反問著  
【這是我要問你的問題】容仙在星伊耳邊說著  
【就讓我看看你怎麼個主動】星伊一把抱起容仙，朝著樓下的浴室走去

【現在換你叫我女王，而你是我的僕人】星伊把容仙放了下來，容仙說著  
【你要玩這麼大?】星伊問著容仙  
【就讓我玩一次嘛~剛剛我都這麼配合你了】容仙撒著嬌  
【好啦!但要快喔，我怕等等那個小霸王醒了，就不好了】星伊捏捏容仙的臉

【等等只有我說可以你才能動作，知道嗎?】容仙叮嚀著星伊  
【OK!這次我都聽你的】星伊點點頭  
【那我要開始了喔】容仙在星伊的唇上輕輕一吻

【你先站在離我有一步差的地方，快點】星伊也只好乖乖聽話  
【眼睛閉起來!】星伊一步一步照做，容仙拿起放在旁邊的毛巾，綁住星伊的眼睛  
【你做什麼啊?女王大人】星伊第一次這樣被遮著眼睛  
【噓!!僕人話不要這麼多，那我要開始了喔】容仙走進一步，跟星伊的距離不到1公分  
【吻我!】星伊一聽到容仙要自己吻她，馬上伸手抱住要吻她  
【等一下，手放下，只有嘴巴才能過來】星伊也很聽話的手背在後面，只有嘴靠了過去，慢慢找尋著容仙的唇，果不其然一下子就找到了，也馬上吻到讓容仙差點喘不過氣來  
【你這個僕人怎麼這麼…厲害，一下子就找到了】容仙喘著氣，雙手搭在星伊的肩上  
【是因為女王你嘴巴的香氣實在太迷人，才會讓小的一找就到】星伊得意的說  
【放肆!一個僕人亂說話，看我怎麼懲罰你】容仙在星伊臉上落下無數個吻，卻沒半個停留在星伊的唇上  
慢慢的朝著星伊的頸間吻去，留下一個一個的吻痕  
【這就是我的印記，只屬於我的印記，你是專屬於我的僕人】容仙得意的看著星伊脖子上的吻痕  
這時，星伊忍不住了，伸手把容仙抱住，粗魯的吻著她  
【唔~你…】容仙一句話一個字都說不出來  
【女王，以後說話的時候，手也要動，要不然很浪費】星伊把綁住自己眼睛的毛巾拿下來  
【沒有我的允許，你怎麼可以拿下來】容仙兩個臉頰鼓的跟什麼一樣  
【女王大人，沒聽過反攻嗎?】星伊把容仙抱了起來，容仙的雙腿把星伊的腰夾得很緊  
【哪有人這樣的，我反對!!】容仙雙手擠著星伊的臉  
【老婆~我們時間不多，以後再讓你反攻回來，我答應你，好嗎?我真不想讓瑋瑋打掃我們兩個的單獨時光】星伊拜託著  
【那你要說到做到喔!】容仙也懂這陣子星伊被自己冷落了很久  
【嗯!一定，但現在先讓我把公文再看一次吧】星伊無害的對容仙笑了笑後就吻住容仙的粉紅蓓蕾  
【唔~你不是已經看過了】容仙小力的打了星伊的肩膀  
【這份公文不一樣，剛剛那是小秘書的公文，這一份是老婆的公文，兩者都很不一樣】星伊真覺得自己太聰明了  
【哪有人這樣的】容仙抗議著  
【我就這樣啊!你就乖乖的聽話吧，我的老婆大人】星伊說完馬上吻住容仙的唇  
【說不要，自己還不是這麼的配合，真是個小惡魔，不過我很喜歡】星伊慢慢從容仙的頸間吻下去  
【唔~】容仙不安分的動著  
星伊把容仙抱到淋浴間裡，自己開始舔弄著容仙的蓓蕾，容仙雙手抱著星伊的頭  
【恩~星…星伊】容仙整個人緊貼住牆壁  
星伊這次手腳很快，直接沒有讓容仙有喘氣的機會，直接吻住已經冷靜許多的小穴，邊舔邊吻著  
【怎麼這麼誘人啊!】星伊的手指輕撫過小穴裡的紅腫

星伊起身吻住容仙，而身下的手，小心翼翼的探了進去  
【恩~】星伊一直吻著都不放開容仙，而那手慢慢的抽動著  
【阿~星伊…快!!】容仙整個人靠在星伊身上，星伊另一手用力把容仙抱了起來  
容仙主動吻住星伊，也主動的撬開星伊的齒間，進去與星伊的小舌糾纏在一起

星伊在容仙小穴裡的手越動越快，而容仙的感覺越來越大  
【阿~老公…快點，阿~~】容仙的身體抽蓄著，星伊的手放慢速度，但手依然在小穴裡攪動著  
【老..公~你的手…】容仙撒著嬌，星伊親了下容仙的唇後，再把手指緩緩的退出來  
【這份公文跟剛剛那份，比起來不分軒輊呢!】星伊舔著嘴巴好像再回味似的  
【你討厭，說好要讓我勾引的，卻又被你騙了，下次，你最好說到做到，要不然，一份公文都不給你看，哼!】容仙生著氣鼓著嘴  
【好啦!我的寶貝，下次不會了，我一定會做到的】星伊在容仙鼓起來的臉頰親了下  
【我們洗澡吧!老婆】星伊把容仙放了下來，把水龍頭打開，拿著蓮蓬頭幫著容仙洗  
【我去拿衣服，你等我】星伊套上掛著的浴袍就上去拿衣服了，而容仙就可以放心的不用怕有人來打擾自己洗澡了  
【寶貝洗好了，就出來吧!我衣服擺在外面】星伊把衣服放著  
【你也趕快去洗啊!】容仙用浴巾圍著自己走了出來  
【好!】星伊摸摸容仙的頭，就進去洗了，但也不到五分鐘就出來了  
【你洗戰鬥澡阿?怎麼這麼快】容仙擦著保養品說著  
【因為會讓我洗很慢的人不在，當然我要洗快點阿】星伊馬上就跑到容仙的身後抱著  
【你快去穿衣服，等等我幫你吹頭髮】容仙拍拍星伊的臉  
【OK!】星伊就趕緊去換衣服

【過來!吹頭髮阿】容仙叫星伊坐到化妝檯前，但是是面對容仙  
【你喔!】容仙敲了下星伊的頭，但還是安靜的幫星伊吹頭髮，就讓星伊抱著自己  
【吹好了!我的星伊又帥帥的了】容仙在星伊的額上留下一吻，星伊對著容仙笑的甜甜的


End file.
